Half a Story Is Worth a Thousand Words
by Geoffro Madness
Summary: Ranma 1/2 was the first series' of fanfics I ever encountered in the fanfictional world. Here you can read my One-Shot ideas for possible stories I have come up with involving the Ranma 1/2 universe.


**_One-Shot 01: My Childhood Friend Turned Into a Girl_**

 **Brief A/N: Jusenkyo doesn't exist. AU story.**

Hibiki Ryoga was lost. Nothing new there, since his whole family seemed to suffer from this supposed curse that was hereditary in his family line.

And due to his parents being affected by this more so than others in his family's history, Ryoga spent most of his time living at his best bud and childhood friend's place. And said childhood friend went by the name of one Saotome Ranma.

Ranma lived in the Nerima ward of Tokyo, Japan with his mother Nodoka and fater Genma. Nodoka was your typical housewife, but Kami forbid anyone who got on her bad side. Ryoga and Ranma grew up having (unfortunately) witnessed many occasions when Genma would do something stupid and end up having Nodoka chasing him all over town with her honor's blade drawn.

But Ryoga loved living with the Saotomes. Leaving the idiot father's sexual prejudices and mother's 'manliness' issues aside, the Saotome household was a great environment to live in. Genma had tried to take Ranma on a ten-year training trip when he was six, but Nodoka put an end to that really quick, much to Ryoga's delight.

And so the two boys grew up together as practically brothers. While the two never fought over personal items (unless you count food), they had issues when it came to their main hobby: Martial Arts.

While it's true Genma never managed to take Ranma on that training trip, that didn't mean he hadn't trained Ranma in the Anything Goes family style of aerial combat. Genma's style also included dirty tactics of distraction, deception, and just about any excuse that literally used the name of Anything Goes to win. Fortunately with Nodoka around to train Ranma in swordsmanship, all of Genma's bad habits were curbed.

Ryoga on the other hand wasn't so lucky. Despite being a welcome guest in the Saotome household (with the exception of Genma, not that he vocally opposed the idea for obvious reasons) Ryoga had to learn Martial Arts on his own due to him not being a Saotome. Or that was Genma's excuse for not wanting to teach him. Nodoka didn't care and taught him swordsmanship alongside Ranma, which led Ryoga to picking up a lead-weight bamboo umbrella while lost one day and now used it as his main weapon. While Ranma was decent at using swords as well, he still preferred his fists.

Ranma was apparently a chaos magnet. Even with Nodoka curbing Genma's idiocy Ranma still managed to find himself having to deal with a wide variety of loony shenanigans practically on a daily basis. These activities ranged from their crazy pineapple-head Hawaii-mad Principal Kuno to Happosai the panty thief to Cat Ghosts, Frog Hermits, Gambling Kings, Chinese Amazons, and more.

How he and Ranma were still sane was a mystery to them both.

And there were the two fiancees.

Well... Kuonji Ukyo was an ex-fiancee but was a contender until Nodoka had snapped the poor okonomiyaki chef out of her 'marry-Ranma-or-die-without-honor' nonsense her father had stuck into her head due to a false engagement Genma had conned the elder male Kuonji into. Nodoka had adopted the poor girl into the family, but Ukyo still preferred to live at her okonomiyaki restaurant to work towards her dream of becoming the best at her family's cooking style.

And that left the Tendos. Oh Ryoga remembered THAT meeting well. While their father Soun was a whackjab (something he and Ranma had agreed on almost instantly), the three daughters seemed alright. At first. The mother seemed to be the only normal person at the Tendo Dojo.

Kasumi took after her mother and helped with all the housework. She seemed to always give off an air of refinement, kindness, and serenity. But create a foul mess anywhere near her and she'd give you an evil eye that would send even the perverted Happosai running for the hills.

Nabiki was a book keeper and did most of the family's budgeting. She apparently kept up a cold facade to ward away any unwanted suitors that her mother disapproved of but let go due to its necessity with Soun's lack of income of late.

And then there was Akane, whom Ranma lovingly (not literally) called the 'macho tomboy'. Frankly, in Ryoga's opinion, the nickname title fit the youngest daugher to a T. Akane was the heir to the Tendo branch of Anything Goes and was a massive powerhouse that almost matched Ryoga in strength. Ranma was skilled yes, but he specialized more in melee attacks than single-focused punches.

The topic of choosing a fiancee had caused quite a bit of understandable panic and chaos amongst Ranma and the Tendo sisters, but Nodoka and Tendo Kimiko (their mother) managed to quell their worries and convince the idiot duo of fathers to wait a couple of years to let both sides get to know each other before making a decision.

A year had passed since then and now Ranma got along with Akane as if they were brother and sister, much to the father's chagrin and their mothers' delight.

Now back to the present.

Ryoga was on his daily morning jog around the neighborhood and was on his way home to have his daily morning spar with Ranma before breakfast. Genma used to do that with Ranma but had stopped six months ago after Ranma had swiftly defeated his so-called-fearful Cat's Cradle technique. Frankly, many of Genma's 'secret' techniques were a bunch of idiocy that would never work in a real fight unless it was with another loon.

The Lost Boy was almost home (he could sense Ranma's ki) when he heard a panicked voice from down below him not far away.

"Ah! Somebody! Help!"

As Ryoga drew near and bent down, he saw what appeared to be a female... bug? drowing in a puddle left over from the rain last night. While tiny beings that could be aliens wasn't new for a Nerimian (yes, the residents of Nerima called themselves that), the fact that one was drowing in puddle one inch deep and calling for help was new.

Shrugging, Ryoga easily scooped up the 'bug' from the puddle and quickly dried 'her' with his ki.

The 'bug' was ecstatic at being 'rescued'. "Oh thank you so very much! I owe you my life! I am the magical fairy, Sylphie. As an expression of my gratitude I shall grant you any one wish."

Ryoga blinked at that. Okay, so she was a fairy. A magical one at that. And she would grant him any one wish? He had to think on that one.

He didn't really care about money or being rich so that was out. Power was more trouble than it was worth; all the anime shows proved that fact well enough. Fame was also too much trouble. He didn't really want a girlfriend. Sure he found several girls around him to be pretty and cute, but he just wasn't interested in romance yet.

But that brought up a different issue. While he did miss his parents, Ryoga hadn't grown up lonely. He had Ranma and the Saotomes to thank for that for taking him in while his parents were gone. But a part of him yearned for something else he had missed out on. Something he felt he wanted and had missed due to Genma's stupidity that he and Ranma hadn't really gotten to know until recently.

So Ryoga took a deep breath in and said in a clear voice, "I wish... for a cute female childhood friend."

He wasn't a hopeless case like others he could name on one hand, but even he had needs.

Sylphie smiled widely and with a glowing finger spoke up in a proud voice, "Your wish shall be granted!"

Ryoga just shrugged, not really expecting anything to happen as good fortune never seemed to find him. So he just headed back to Ranma's place.

Fifteen minutes later though, would be the biggest shock he'd ever had.

Apparently he'd been slow on the uptake and the Saotomes had had breakfast early (due to another of Genma's idiocy waking Ranma up early and a beatdown spar), so Ranma had apparently taken it upon himself to grab both bento lunches and head off to school early. Ryoga had a quick breakfast, thanked 'Auntie' Nodoka, and left for school himself.

But that was normal.

What what shocking was what was waiting for him en route to Furanken High School.

"Ryoga..." A pair of VERY familiar blue eyes were glaring up at him. "You'd better have a good explanation for THIS." Ranma jabbed a thumb over to the left where the Lost Boy saw Sylphie floating, and looking very content with herself.

And so Ryoga explained to Ranma his meeting with the fairy and his wish.

Ranma seemed to calm down slightly, but was still irritated and rightfully so. "Ok... I get it to that point... No, actually I don't really get it. Well, whatever up to that point is fine and all... but how the hell DID I END UP TURNING INTO A GIRL?!" the now female Ranma belowed at 'her' longtime childhood best friend.

Ranma had been a pretty tall teenager boy at 5"9' with Ryoga just beating him at 5"10'. But now female Ranma looked to be at 5 ft flat and quite petite looking compared to her former muscular physique. Softer features, curvier areas of certain body parts were easily noticeable even with the male uniform hanging loosely around Ranma's now smaller form. Even her pig-tailed tied hair had changed color from dark black to bright red, making Ranma look very similar to her mother. And there was the chest; Ryoga had to do his best to avert his gaze from Ranma's newly generous female heritage.

Sylphie chose to fill Ranma in on the 'why' of the matter. "You, Saotome Ranma-san, and Hibiki Ryoga-sama were from an early age the greatest of friends. Naturally you are Ryoga-sama's irreplaceable childhood friend."

Ryoga cut in there, as he tried to protest the situation. "NO! Well, I mean... that's right, but I wanted a female childhood friend. I didn't ask to turn Ranma into a girl!"

Unperturbed, Sylphie went on as if she hadn't been interrupted, "However, even my magic cannot create a nonexistent human out of nothing. It goes against all laws of magic and nature. Furthermore, magic has no power to alter the past; especially since it is impossible that any woman anywhere could have been Ryoga-sama's childhood friend. That being the case, only one method remained; which is to turn Ranma-san into a girl, is it not?" she finished her speech by landing on the redhead's right shoulder with a proud look on her face.

Said redhead had different opinions on the matter.

"Like hell it is!" she turned to Ryoga, unknowingly with pleading puppy-dog eyes, "Ryo! Say something! You didn't wish for something like this did you?!"

Now, Ryoga had grown up with Ranma. And while Ranma would protest and try to burn any photographs of him as a kid, but he had looked pretty feminine as a kid, being mistake as a girl multiple times by strangers, much to his irritation. It wasn't until they entered their all-boys junior high that that problem had went away due to them growing out of that phase.

Main point: due to growing up with an androgynous Ranma, Ryoga had gotten used to seeing Ranma with a pleading/pouting face. And while he admitted it looked cute (even more so now) he wasn't going to fall for it.

Or so his brain told him. His hormones had other plans. And as a proud teenager, he let his needy hormones do the talking.

"Well actually, you do sort of look kind of appealing this way." was Ryoga's reply.

This caused a dark aura to surround Ranma that Ryoga had often times seen other girls conjure up when they were mad. Now seeing Ranma do it while growling cutely at him just made him chuckle. Inwardly, of course. He was needy, not suicidal.

"Seriously you bastard... I'll beat some sense into you!"

But Ryoga cut off her anger by distracting her with a new topic. "Aside from that, Ranma, are those breasts the real thing?"

Ranma couldn't help it. New female instincts took over her mind and she instantly raised her slimmer arms to cover her modest chest while blushing and stuttering out, "Y-you idiot! What are you talking about at a time like this?!" But even as embarassed as she was, Ranma was curious about her new body as well. So she lightly unbuttoned the top of button her male blazer uniform and took a peek inside.

"AH! Wa wa wa wa wa wa wa..." what resulted was Ranma blushing a deep red as dark as her now crimson hair and spewing nonsense from embarrassment. That was answer enough for Ryoga to confirm the authenticity of Ranma's current gender.

Sylphie chose that time to remind them both of her presence as she addressed Ranma formally. Kind of, "Come now. Resign yourself and accept it. Henceforth, you shall be Ryoga-sama's female childhood friend."

But Ranma wasn't having it. Years of being mistaken as a girl was embarassing enough; actually being recognized as one was the LAST thing he wanted after spending the last couple of years building up a great male image of himself, this was a major blow to his machismo attitude. And he wasn't having it.

"D-Don't screw with me! I'M A GUY!" she screamed out with all the male pride she could muster despite her soprano-octave voice.

A faint flash of light filled the area and with a slight 'whoosh' of smoke, Ranma found himself back to being male; 5"9', flat chest, manhood and all.

"YES! I turned back!" he cheered happily as he patted his flat chest with relief.

"Damn..." Ryoga muttered quietly to himself. Secretly, he was happy to have his wish granted even if it was in the it came out was. But deep down he was also glad to have the old Ranma back. Figuratively speaking of course.

As Ranma began to do a little victory dance, Sylphie was just staring at him in shock at seeing her magic being reversed. 'Wha...? What sort of willpower...?' Aloud she said, "It cannot be... by saying you are a man with such force of will you were able to reject my magic?! Damn, when I have done something I like to keep it done! All right, fine! In that case I will do it again!" the fairy declared with great conviction.

Ryoga tried to talk her out of it, "No... That's enough isn't it? It's the thought that counts." _'It's already been amusing enough.'_ he added internally.

Sylphie wasn't having it, "That is unacceptable! If I were to stop now you would not be repaid!" she retorted, referring to the life debt she felf she now owed Ryoga. With great conviction, she gathered up her fairy magic and shot it at Ranma while shouting, "Take that! Become a girl!"

However, Ranma saw it coming and braced himself for the possible transformation. But he kept his own conviction high and shouted back, "I'm a guy!" as if it were his counter-spell. What resulted was Sylphie's spell hitting him with a 'clang' sound like a sword hitting a shield.

Sylphie looked rejected by the result, but surprisingly not sad about it.

"He rejected it again. That's so...!" she paused for a moment before flying off into the horizen while shouting back over her small shoulders, "You'll regret this!" Whether that was directed at Ryoga or Ranma neither boy could tell.

But it got the desired effect for now Ranma looked uncomfortable, "What the hell did that mean...?" he asked Ryoga in a voice filled with trepidation. All he got from the Lost Boy was a snicker. "Don't laugh you bastard!" With that Ranma slugged Ryoga into a wall before making his way to Furinkan High.

As Ranma made his way through the school gates, Ryoga had caught up without so much as a scratch on him. A person then called out to them.

"Hey, Ranma-kun! Ryoga-san!"

Both boys turned to see Tendo Akane coming up to greet them, her short dark black/blue hair swishing side-to-side in the morning wind. She was accompanited by her elder sister Nabiki, brunette pageboy haircut and Ice Queen persona and all.

"Good morning, boys." Both Tendo sisters greeted them; Nabiki coolly and Akane cheerfully.

"Good morning." Ryoga said with a smile. Ranma merely grumbled his greeting.

This caused Akane to raise and eyebrow and turned to Ryoga. "What's with him?"

"Bad morning?" Nabiki ventured to guess with sarcasm.

Ryoga smirked. "You could say that."

This caused Ranma to glare at him. "Don't talk like that when it's all your fault!"

"Is it really?" The childish innocent act got Ranma's glare to intensify.

Five minutes later Ranma, Ryoga, and Akane had reached their classroom. Nabiki was a year older than them so she was in an upper grade class. Even with some more time to cool down, Akane could tell something was troubling her possible fiancee, and she voiced this concern.

"There's something bothering you, isn't there?"

"Shut up," Ranma's retort wasn't rude, but more of a firm way of saying 'Please be quiet'. Before he could say more, a brief flash of light surrounded him and with a light 'Whoosh' of smoke Ranma continued, "There's nothing wrong!"

But that last line came out in a higher pitched soprano voice. One 'he' recognized from owning not too long ago. With great levels of dread, Ranma looked down to find that the great weight had returned to 'his' chest and that other aspects of 'his' body had changed. The facts were undeniable.

He had been turned into a girl. Again.

And he did what was an obvious reaction to someone in his position.

He panicked.

While the rest of his classmates began throwing around remarks, like...

"Saotome turned into a girl!" Way to state the obvious.

"Uu-ohh! Cute." Likely a girly girl.

"Why's his- er, HER hair red?" Good question. Probably genetics; his mother was a redhead.

But Ranma was only vaguely paying attention to her classmates remarks to her now obviously noted female gender. She was more concerned of the fact that, unlike last time, she was now wearing Furinkan High's female school uniform. Unlike the plain black blazer and pants that the boys wore, the female uniform consisted of a simple white blouse that was covered by a bluish-green jumper dress. But even more disturbing to Ranma, she could feel that her boxers and undershirt had also been transformed into... female versions of underwear.

"Why did I transform again...?"

Ranma's thoughts were disrupted by a sinister (in Ranma's opinion) snicker from above them.

"Fu fu fu... You dropped your guard. It is much easier to transform you when you are not resisting! And this time I threw in a school uniform!" Sylphie happily gloated as she floated in the air around Ryoga, much to their classmate's astonishment.

That definitely got Ranma going as she spotted the little fairy, "Ah! You little bug!" With that Ranma hopped over (literally) to where Sylphie was; and before the fairy could react, Ranma grabbed her by the head and threw Sylphie out the classroom's open window with all the strength she could muster.

"And stay out!" She ignored Sylphie's scream of fright as the fairy flew off into Low Earth Orbit. As Ranma recovered her breath from the slight exertion from that activity, she began to hear more whispers around her from her fellow classmates.

"What's going on!"

"Is he cross-dressing?!"

"But his voice also turned female too!"

"Saotome-kun is so cute!"

"Sh-shute up all of you! I'm a guy!" Ranma roared with his machismo attitude in place, prompting the brief transformation back to his birth gender and male uniform.

"He turned back. Damn it!" A random boy cursed.

"Don't say 'Damn it!' damn it!" Ranma shouted at the boy, ready to lay down some physical punishment on the poor fool.

Said fool was saved when their homeroom teacher arrived, "All right, sit down; All of you!" he ordered.

"Hai, sensei!"

Within minutes class was in session. However, Ranma wasn't much of an academic guy. He wasn't a complete jock and brain dead, but still found the lectures the teachers gave to be dreadfully boring and he learned better and faster from reading his textbooks. Which was why nobody batted an eye as he fell asleep at his desk.

What did get everyone's attention, even the teacher's, when when Ranma once again became a girl while she was asleep at her desk.

The culprit, Sylphie, was again cackling evilly from besides Ryoga. "Fu fu fu... No matter how many times he turns back to a boy, if there is a chink in his armor I will find it! He he he..."

Ryoga also laughed lightly, but more nervously, "He's definitely going to be pissed when he wakes up."

They didn't have to wait long. Near the end of the first period, Ranma woke up from her nap like she normally did when class was almost over to prepare for the next one. And as Ryoga predicted, she was indeed pissed.

"That damaned bug got me again! What the hell is wrong with her?!"

That outburst got the teacher's attention, who was currently wriing suggestions from Ranma's fellow classmates on the blackboard, "Oh, you woke up Saotome? We were just listening to Hibiki's story."

After seeing Ranma being transformed by a cackling fairy, Ryoga had spent the rest of the classtime to tell everyone about Sylphie, his wish, and Ranma's transformation. Once he was done, the rest of his class had begun giving their teacher suggestions as what to do about Ranma's change of gender.

One such topic written on the blackboard included 'Which toilet should Saotome use?' Beneath that had 'Boy's toilet' with an 'X' next to it. Below that was 'Girl's Toilet' with a '?' next to it. Under them was the phrase 'Who will be harrassed?' It obvious to him that the girls who were protective of their fellow ladies didn't want female Ranma anywhere near hormonial boys, but were slightly reluctant to let her into their domain.

"What are you all discussing... WHAT?!" Ranma yelped as she finally comprehended what was written on the board in it's entirety. "There's no way I'm using the girls' toilet! I'm a guy!" With that declaration, Ranma switched back to being male.

"So you can change back?" the teacher inquired in a bored tone.

"You bet I can, sir." Ranma replied proudly. "Anyways, her strongest prayers can't change the fact that I'm a guy." he added as an afterthought in reference to Sylphie who was busy cursing to herself as she repeatedly attempted to alter Ranma's gender back to female but was continuously being blocked by Ranma's mental mantra chanting of 'I'm a guy... I'm a guy...'

Ranma was so focused on keeping his mental mantra up he didn't notice Ryoga rumaging through his bookbag for a certain pranking item. Said item was a party popper. Where and why Ryoga had one in his bag Ranma would never know, but the sound of it popping from right behind him was enough to snap him out of his mantra and break his concentration.

And Sylphie gladly took advantage of that. "A chink in your armor!" she happily crowed as she once again turned Ranma female, much to boy- now girl's dismay.

"AH! Ryo, you bastard!" Ranma shouted at her friend with a look of being betrayed.

"Whoa, your face is red!" Ryoga commented smugly while thinking, _'For me... she called out "Ryo" in a cute girl's voice...'_

"I'm not red you jerk!" Despite her words, Ranma's cheeks were indeed flushed. And her fellow females in the classroom wee more than happy to share their thoughts on the matter, except for Akane who just seemed conflicted about something.

"He's so cute like this!"

"He sure is!"

"He should stay like this."

"We could use more girl power against those perverts."

"it'd be a waste if he turned back."

"Uuu..." Ranma groaned cutely (unintentionally) before crying out to the heavens, "Why do I have to go through something like this?! Why me?!" she whined in reference to all the other random crap she had had to deal with over the years while living in Nerima.

Their teacher had ignored the whole exchange and had moved over to the other side of the blackboard where another topic had been written down that said, 'Change clothers for Phys-Ed'. Once again the boys option had been crossed out and the girls option looked to be more accepted than the other option.

"Of course, if you're a boy that could be problematic..." their teacher commented dryly to himself as he went over the options available to them.

"Hey, didn't I say I would change back?!" Ranma tried to protest but to no avail as more and more topics were brought up and discussed as if she wasn't there. Eventually she gave up on trying to stop the 'brainstorming of ideas' and collapsed back into her chair.

Ryoga, who was sitting in the desk next to her, leaned over and asked with a smirk, "So, did your underwear change as well?"

This caused Ranma to redden once again and instinctively covered both indicated areas protectively while shouting, "Shut up! Shut up!" at her childhood friend.

"They did, didn't they?"

All he got in answer was Ranma's bookbag slamming into his face.

 **OOO**  
 **OOO==========OOO**  
 **OOO**

 **End of Chapter**  
 _ **Author's Notes & Disclaimer:**_  
Yup! This is a Ranma 1/2 and Osananajimi wa Onnanoko ni Naare crossover story. For those of you who don't know the latter, it's a manga that's been around since last year that has now been releasing chapters every 3-5 days or so. The chapters are pretty short but enjoyable for the most part. I haven't seen any stories on fanfiction that used this, so I thought I'd give it a try in the form of a crossover. Of course, I don't own either series', but I love them regardless (not literally of course).

 **Please write a review with your thoughts! I enjoy reading what everyone thinks of my work and be sure to check out the rest on my profile! :)**

 **To those of you who have read my Harry Potter and/or Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V stories, I must apologize to you all. Due to returning to school I haven't been able to focus on writing those stories and probably won't be able to release new chapters for them until next month. In the meantime, I hope this little one-shot can tide over your amusement until then and once again, I'm sorry.**


End file.
